The invention relates to a device for pressing a rack onto a pinion engaging in the rack, more particularly for a steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a pressure piece, which is slidably guided in a housing and can be loaded in the direction of the rack, and an adjusting device.
The devices of the type in question known from the prior art have previously been made of metal. In higher-value vehicles in particular, the devices still have intolerable excessive noise emission during operation.